Parle-moi
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Après son combat contre Ulquiorra, Ichigo est capturé par Aizen et se retrouve à partager la cellule d'une femme superbe qui s'avère être la souveraines des Shinigamis. Plus étrange encore, les Espadas débarquent dans la cellule et les sauvent du grand méchant de la série. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! [YAOI] Homophobes s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo-sama sauf les personnages qui ne viennent pas de la série et qui sont les miens.

Petit mot de l'auteure : N'ayant malheureusement pas retrouvé l'inspiration sur mon autre fiction de Bleach : Le Serpent légendaire du Seireitei. Je vous présente celle que je gère bien en ce moment, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! Au fait, je cherche un commentateur ou une commentatrice alors n'hésiter pas à me faire part de votre candidature, merci de votre attention !

Précisions : YAOI alors homophobes, passez votre chemin, s'il vous plait !

Les pensées des personnages seront en _italique_

Les conversations avec les Zanpakuto seront en **gras**

Les flash-back seront en **gras** et en _italique_

* * *

 **Parle-moi**

* * *

 **Bleach 1**

Noir. Il faisait noir depuis de longues heures et Ichigo se sentait presque mourir. Pourtant, une douce chaleur envahit son corps et son âme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser définitivement les bras. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Zangetsu, cela ne le rassurait pas sur son état. Son combat contre Ulquiorra… L'avait-il gagné ? Il ne savait plus. Mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il ne se trouvait pas à la Soul Society. Il n'en reconnaissait pas l'atmosphère. Alors il s'accrocha presque désespérément à cette douce chaleur.

Engourdi et le corps douloureux, le Shinigami Remplaçant parvient finalement à ouvrir ses prunelles brunes mais il voyait flou. Une silhouette était penchée sur lui mais elle ne semblait nullement agressive au contraire. Son énergie spirituelle était douce et compatissante. Pourtant, elle abritait une part d'ombre, un peu comme la sienne d'ailleurs… Peu à peu sa vue retrouva sa justesse et il put enfin voir le visage de la personne qui s'occupait de lui. Une femme sublime au visage angélique aussi pâle qu'un fantôme sans être effrayante, encadré par une longue chevelure noire poisseuse de sang par endroit. Des prunelles glacées étaient fixées sur lui. Il en frissonna ravivant les douleurs vrillant chacun de ses muscles.

\- Ne bouge pas, jeune Shinigami Remplaçant. Tu risques de rouvrir tes plaies. Et elles sont nombreuses.

Eh bah pour passer pour un dur, c'était raté, pensa Ichigo alors qu'il s'efforçait de ses détendre. A tous les coups, son visage s'était crispé démontrant à quel point la douleur était intense. Alors le plus jeune ne bougea plus, reposant sa tête sur les genoux de la femme. Hein ?! Sa tête sur… Un pouffement le fit lever les yeux sur elle. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Pardonne-moi. Pour te soigner efficacement, j'ai dû t'installer ainsi. M'en veux-tu ?

Un peu dérouté, le roux secoua négativement la tête. Après tout, si elle était du côté d'Aizen, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de le soigner. Et rien dans son énergie spirituelle ne lui disait de se méfier d'elle.

\- Tu te demandes sans doute qui je suis et où l'on se trouve ? Ichigo hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Nous sommes dans une cellule à Las Noches. Tu as été capturé par Ulquiorra. Quant à moi, je suis … Comment dire… Une monnaie d'échange pour Aizen. Je suis la Reine de la Soul Society.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Rukia lui avait parlé de cette femme qui maintenait l'équilibre de la Soul Society mais que personne n'avait jamais vue car elle cachait toujours son visage derrière un masque et son corps sous de lourdes et épaisses couches de tissu de nombreux kimonos d'apparat. Alors comme ça, elle s'était faite capturer par l'autre fou à lier ?! Bah bravo la sécurité chez les Shinigamis… Comme si elle avait suivi ses pensées, elle eut un sourire amusé qui bizarrement fit plaisir au jeune homme. Alors qu'il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à la volée sur un groupe d'espada où le roux reconnu Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Szayel Aporro Grantz, qu'Ishida avait combattu. Mais ces trois-là n'étaient pas les seuls à être-là. Le premier espada et la nouvelle troisième étaient présents également au plus grand étonnement de la Reine qui haussa un sourcil en voyant le Cuatro s'avancer vers elle et s'incliner avant de prendre la parole.

\- Majesté, nous allons vous renvoyez à la Soul Society avec Kurosaki Ichigo. Il faut que vous les préveniez de ce qu'Aizen compte faire.

\- Mais pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Intervient Ichigo en se redressant brusquement avant d'être secoué d'une violente quinte de toux qui le fit s'écrouler de nouveau sur les genoux de la Reine qui plaça immédiatement ses mains sur sa poitrine de nouveau sanguinolente.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, jeune homme ! Le réprimanda-t-elle sèchement sous les regards moqueurs de Grimmjow et Szayel. Mais il a raison, pourquoi nous aidez-vous ?

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que Szayel lâchait un soupir.

\- Nous ne l'amusons plus. Il a trouvé d'autres jouets plus intéressants que nous, surtout que plusieurs d'entre nous ont perdus contre toi et tes compagnons, Kurosaki.

Tia Hallibel fusilla l'homme aux cheveux roses du regard et ce dernier l'ignora royalement alors qu'il lançait à la souveraine son zanpakuto et celui du rouquin qui n'était malheureusement pas en état de le porter. La reine le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'occupa de nouveau de cicatriser un minimum les plaies du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas médecin comme les autres Shinigamis de la Quatrième Division… Mais Ichigo la laissa faire. Sa figure exaspérée étant aussi effrayante que celle souriante de la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. De plus son instinct de survie lui ayant soufflé qu'il valait mieux qu'il se tienne tranquille… Une fois les soins achever, Grimmjow prit le roux en mode princesse dans ses bras, faisant outrageusement grogné ce dernier bien que le bleuté ne l'écoutait absolument pas. La Reine tenta de se relever mais ses jambes cédèrent. Elle ne dut sa sauvegarde de la chute qu'à Ulquiorra qui la prit ensuite dans ses bras. Trop épuisée pour réagir, elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre le torse pâle du Cuatro Espada. Puis, un signe et la pièce se retrouva vide en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Zanpakuto ».

\- Szayel ! Tu prévus le Garganta ?

Le scientifique aux cheveux roses se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas péter un plomb à la question débile de la blonde qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis le départ de cette pseudo mission de sauvetage à la con qui allait sans doute partir en vrille dans peu de temps et pas dans le bon sens, évidemment… Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une explosion balaya les murs derrière eux.

 _\- Ça aurait été trop beau…_

Et le pire était qu'ils étaient tous d'accord … Un comble !

Une bande composée de nombreux Hollow s'étaient lancée à leur poursuite.

\- Tch ! Comme si on n'avait b'soin de ça !

\- Arrête de grogner, Grimm ! Pesta Stark avec son habituel sourire de flemmard.

\- Ça irait pas plus vite, si on leur pétait la gueule ?

\- BAKA ! On a pas le temps pour ça ! Aizen va pas tarder à s'apercevoir de notre fuite et y a pas intérêt à être encore là quand ça arrivera !

\- Pour une fois, Hallibel marque un point…

Et ce fut tout. Cavalant comme des forcenés pour échapper aux Hollow et quitter Las Noches comme le Hueco Mundo, ils sautèrent tous dans le Garganta invoqué et ouvert par le rose au préalable quelques heures auparavant. En tous les cas, sûr que la suite n'allait pas être de tout repos !

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : * _très fière de son travail_ * Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Ichigo : * _finit de lire et la regarde*_ Franchement, je ne pensais pas te dire ça, un jour mais... A quand la suite ?

Moi : * _choquée_ * O_O

Ishida : Bah bravo, tu nous l'as choquée...

Grimmjow : Tch, elle a une de ces tronches !

Szayel : Evite de te moquer de l'auteure Grimmjow, j'ai pas tellement envie de recoudre tes morceaux.

Grimmjow : Tch.

Moi : * _s'est remise du choque_ * Dis voir, Grimm tu retombe sur tes pattes quand tu perds l'équilibre ? Vas savoir pourquoi mais ça me perturbe.

Grimmjow : Bah non, idiote ! Je suis une panthère pas un chat !

Moi : * _perplexe et peu convaincu de l'explication de Grimm_ * Ouais mais tu restes un félin.

Szayel : Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il est affligeant, ce mec !

Grimmjow : * _part à la poursuite du rose qui a prit la poudre d'escampette en se foutant de sa gueule*_ GRANTZ !

Moi : _*big smile et yeux de chibi tout mignon_ * Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui et surtout, si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire, laissez des reviews ! Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Deux chapitre en 4 jours... Ok ! Je suis trop forte décidément ! xD _*se lance des fleurs et n'en a même pas honte !*_ Bref, je remercie ceux et celles qui me suivent déjà et vous aurez vos réponses à vos reviews en bas ! Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue, vous allez en avoir un bout dans ce chapitre mais surtout au niveau des couples ! Car, oui, il y aura des couples mais à vous de deviner xD Car moi, je me tais ! Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas et amusez-vous bien en la compagnie de tous nos persos préférés !

* * *

 **Parle-moi**

* * *

 **Bleach 2 **

Ichigo était porté par Grimmjow tandis que la Reine, elle l'était par Ulquiorra lorsqu'ils atterrirent en plein dans la cours des locaux de la Quatrième Division. Et évidemment, leur entrée comme le comité d'accueil ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer. Pourtant alors que le Capitaine de la Première Division allait prendre la parole, il fuit immédiatement coupé par sa souveraine qui n'hésita nullement à descendre tous les Capitaines et les Vices-Capitaines en leur reprochant, non seulement leur manque cruel d'organisation de la sécurité de la Soul Society, la non-méfiance dont ils avaient fait preuve envers quelqu'un d'aussi instable et louche qu'Aizen –Mayuri étant pour une fois mis volontairement de côté par la femme. Mais cela ne fut pas le pire… Lorsqu'elle leur asséna son désappointement fasse à leur comportement qu'elle qualifia de lâche à laisser Ichigo et ses compagnons aller se battre seuls contre l'ex-Capitaine de la 5ème, tous même le plus vieux baissèrent la tête vers le sol.

\- Maintenant, je vous serai gré de laisser ces EX-Espada en paix, vu? Ils sont sous ma protection ! Et n'invoquez pas les Lois car je pense que mon époux a été bien trop tendre avec vous en vous les laissant telles qu'elles sont !

Ichigo n'en revenait pas ! La Reine avait mouché tous les Shinigamis les plus puissants du Seireitei et ils n'avaient même pas bronchés ! Excellent ! Même les Ex-Espadas étaient sur le cul ! En voilà une, qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire chier, s'ils voulaient vivre encore quelques siècles… Unohana vient à leur rencontre. Etant la seule à avoir échappé au courroux de la Souveraine, elle fit signe à ses hommes et femmes soigneurs et prit en charge tout ce petit monde qui se laissa faire docilement. Bien que la panthère eut du mal à laisser l'Ex-Zaraki lui retirer le roux… Même s'il montra les dents, la femme n'y fit pas attention, occupée à converser avec la Reine que l'Ex-Cuatro portait toujours. Il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir la lâcher d'ailleurs… Les soins durèrent plusieurs heures et lorsqu'Ichigo reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage neutre de la dite Reine de la Soul Society.

Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front alors qu'elle lisait un document. Rien de bien réjouissant apparemment… Le sentant réveillé, elle posa le papier sur la table de la chambre et vient installer sa chaise près de son lit et s'y rassit.

 **-** Comment te sens-tu, Kurosaki ?

La voix douce de la femme et l'atmosphère familière de la pièce lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient bien de retour en sécurité… D'une voix légèrement tremblante, il finit par répondre.

\- Mieux que toute à l'heure… Combien de temps ?

\- Pas plus de douze heures. Un peu moins, je dirai… Répondit-elle en réfléchissant rapidement.

Le roux soupira en cachant ses yeux encore rouges de l'un de ses bras couvert de bandes légèrement tâchées de sang.

\- Mes amis… ?

La Reine sourit. Voilà un jeune homme digne de son intérêt et de sa protection.

\- Vont tous bien. Ils se reposent dans d'autres chambres, tu pourras les voir dès que tu seras en mesure de marcher. Ce qui je pense ne devrait pas trop tarder, connaissant tes capacités…

Surprit, Ichigo retira son bras, montrant à la femme un haussement de sourcil à la Urahara très réussi. Elle pouffa légèrement. Ce gamin avait fini par prendre des mimiques de son maitre. Tant qu'il n'avait pas pris ses travers, ça devrait aller bien pour lui… Pensa-t-elle effrontément. Malgré ses bêtises, elle appréciait beaucoup l'Ex-Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Dangereux certes, mais pas aussi frappadingue que Mayuri… Elle le retenait d'ailleurs celui-là à vouloir faire des expériences sur son Zanpakutô. Non mais oh ! Pas touche à son sabre sinon, ça allait encore finir en baston ! Tandis qu'elle imaginait donc ses plans machiavéliques pour faire souffrir le Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Ichigo lui, l'observait. Le rouquin était comme… Fasciné par cette femme à laquelle tous semblaient obéir au doigt et à l'œil. En tout cas mieux valait ne pas la chercher d'après ce qu'il avait vu à leur arrivée et au savon qu'elle avait passée aux autres Shinigamis. Un peu plus et elle les transformaient en chair à saucisse ! Si si !

Maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, Ichigo la détailla plus… Physiquement **.** Elle était très belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses frêles épaules couvertes d'une veste de kimono pourpre. En parlant de kimono, elle en portait un. D'une grande beauté mais aussi d'une sacrée simplicité ! Comme quoi, bien que Reine, la femme ne devait pas être de celles qui paradaient. C'était même tout le contraire apparemment. Seules de belles fleurs de cerisiers composaient un motif simple. Longeant le col, la taille et les manches. Elles étaient cousues dans un beau rose pâle ressortant ainsi sur le tissu bleu nuit du vêtement qui soulignait sa silhouette fine et composée de superbes formes. Une poitrine avantageuse sans l'être à outrance, des hanches fines et un ventre plat, sans parler de ses jambes que le jeune homme devinait plutôt musclées si elle pratiquait aussi l'art du Kido et du sabre comme ses hommes et femmes. Sa peau pâle était aussi très agréable à regarder tout comme les traits harmonieux de son visage. Mais ce qui fascinait le jeune homme furent les iris glacés de la Reine des Shinigamis. Troublantes prunelles.

 **\- Elle est seule, Ichigo…**

Le jeune homme se tendit, c'était son Zanpakutô. Sa voix résonnait dans son esprit. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il s'aperçut de la présence de ce dernier près du lit. Voyant le geste du jeune homme, la Reine sourit. Il se détendait visiblement en regardant son sabre. Il devait sans doute beaucoup tenir à ce dernier. C'était touchant et tellement rare. Habituellement, seul un lien de confiance unissait le Shinigami et son Zanpakutô. Bizarrement, la Souveraine en fut ravie !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai personnellement veillée à ce que ton zanpakuto soit examiné et placé près de toi. Il n'a rien.

Un regard remplit de reconnaissance lui fit lancé pour son geste.

\- Mais… Comment me connaissez-vous ?

Elle sourit de plus belle.

\- Je sais absolument tout ce qui se passe dans mon royaume, jeune homme. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis bien aise de savoir que tu es parvenu à botter les fesses de certains avec tes actes et tes paroles.

Le clin d'œil qu'elle adressa au rouquin le fit rougir. C'était clair qu'avec l'affaire de Rukia, il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes. Autant sur ses mots que sur les actes. La baston quoi. Il était un bourrin et alors ? Bref. Ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet, il enchaina sur l'autre question qui lui occupait l'esprit.

\- Pour les Ex-Espadas … ?

\- N'aie crainte, ils sont sous ma protection. Personne ne tentera rien contre eux. Qui plus est, ils feront de précieux alliés contre Aizen. Ils m'ont déjà raconté pas mal de choses durant ton sommeil. Chacun est passé pour te voir et m'apporter des informations.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Ses anciens ennemis s'étaient carrément fait du souci pour son état au point de venir s'enquérir de sa santé auprès de la Reine ?! Vu le regard sérieux de la femme aux yeux bleus, elle était tout à fait sérieuse en répondant à sa question. Woua ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Mais une douce chaleur naissant dans sa poitrine lui apprit que cela le touchait.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la Reine, il faut que tu te reposes encore un moment. Je reste.

Ichigo hocha la tête, il n'avait pas la force de tenir tête à la Souveraine. Ni l'envie même. Une main douce le fit légèrement sursauter mais il se détendit très vite. Il la reconnaissait. C'était celle de la Reine. Comme à Las Noches. Il se détendit complètement sous la caresse tendre qui lui rappelait tellement celle que sa mère lui offrait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et se laissa aller au sommeil sous le regard doux de la Shinigami.

\- Comment va-t-il, Majesté ?

\- Bien Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia entra dans la chambre et vient auprès de son ami roux qu'elle regarda dormir. Soulagée de le savoir de nouveau conscient, elle remercia la Reine de s'occuper de lui. La Reine ne répondit rien mais s'enquit de la santé des autres compagnons du jeune homme. La cadette de Byakuya se fit une joie de tout raconter, à voix basse à sa Souveraine. Renji et Ishida étaient réveillés depuis quelques heures et se chamaillaient déjà comme des gosses, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Orihime n'avait rien de bien sérieux et tentait –vainement- de les calmer. La Reine sourit et congédia la jeune femme avant de se remettre un peu à ses papiers qu'elle avait complètement écartés de ses priorités lorsqu'Ichigo avait repris conscience. Malheureusement, le travail ne pouvait pas se faire tout seul…

IxGxIxG

Pendant ce temps, au Palais Royal, c'était… Comment dire ? Le foutoire. Nos Ex-Espada n'arrivaient pas à se tenir tranquille... Enfin surtout Szayel qui se prenait la tête avec Hallibel alors que Grimmjow, lui faisait les cents pas dans le jardin tout en se retenant fermement d'aller voir le rouquin à la Quatrième Division. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il un tel besoin de savoir si le Shinigami Remplaçant se remettait de ses blessures ?! La plupart étant dues à lui et Ulquiorra. En parlant de celui-ci, où était-il d'ailleurs ? Le numéro 4 était justement assis dans un arbre non loin du Sexta et semblait se reposer. Les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevait normalement. S'en était perturbant à regarder… Revenant sur ses questionnements intérieurs, Grimmjow soupira. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard flamboyant de détermination du Shinigami Remplaçant c'était comme si le jeune homme était devenu une obsession pour lui ! Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était arrivé à _ça_ ! A ne plus songer qu'à cet humain à moitié Shinigami et possédant un puissant Hollow intérieur. C'est vrai que le jeune homme en question était plus qu'à son gout… Ou là !

 _\- Mais à quoi tu penses, Grimmjow ?!_ _Tu d'viens dingue ou quoi ?!_

Un ricanement lui parvient à ses oreilles félines. Ulquiorra se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule ?! Un peu plus que le porteur de Pantera en serait tombé les quatre pattes en l'air tellement s'était choquant ! Mais c'était vrai. Ulquiorra, toujours aussi sur sa branche le regardait de ses prunelles vertes et se foutait de sa gueule. Mais pourquoi ? Telle était la question **.** Cependant avant que le fauve n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, le Cuatro prit la parole, chose rare avec lui, sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi Kurosaki t'obsédais, hein ?

\- Parce que toi, t'as pigé p't être ?

\- Bien sur même si cela peut te surprendre.

Haussement de sourcils de la part de Grimmjow. Ulquiorra lâcha un soupir. Il allait vraiment devoir tout expliquer à ce félin sans cervelle…

\- Tu es amoureux. C'est tout.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration franche et directe de la part de la chauve-souris. Lorsque ces mots firent leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans le cerveau du félidé, celui eut un instant de bug, tellement cela lui paraissait absurde. Lui ?! Amoureux de ce rouquin bourrin ?! Ouais bon, il était aussi du genre bourrin mais pas autant que le fils d'Isshin… Non ? Pendant que notre Grimmjow débattait intérieurement **,** Ulquiorra, lui faisait le décompte. Il savait très bien que son compagnon n'allait pas tarder à exploser, il suffisait d'attendre. Et cela ne rata pas…

\- QUOI ?!

Le Cuatro soupira en tournant le dos au Sexta. Même si de son côté aussi, il avait eu du mal à se rendre compte de ses sentiments si nouveaux pour lui, il n'avait pas été aussi lent que le bleuté, ça il en était certain. Bon, Grimmjow n'était pas un intellectuel et donc pas une flèche en ce qui concernait les domaines tortueux de la réflexion mais à ce point tout de même ! C'en était lamentable…

\- Attend un peu ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut ressentir des sentiments alors qu'on est des Hollows à la base ?!

Sans répondre, Ulquiorra rentra dans l'enceinte du palais. Il avait vu une bibliothèque en visitant et cela le démangeait sérieusement d'aller y faire un petit tour, laissant Grimmjow seul avec ses interrogations. Seul ? Pas tellement, en réalité.

\- Mon cher Sexta, je te rappel que même pour des Hollows, nous sommes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un humain. Il est donc tout à fait normal que nous ressentions des choses.

Le bleuté se retourna et aperçu la silhouette élancée du scientifique du groupe. Mais où était-il passé jusque-là ? Ca, mystère.

\- Depuis quand… ?!

\- Le début mon cher, je passai par hasard et j'ai entendu votre conversation.

\- Tu parles. Tu nous as espionnés, Rosie a lunettes.

L'interpelé ne releva pas le surnom débile et soupira en se grattant la nuque de ses longs doigts fins.

\- En tous les cas, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies choisis la facilité avec Kurosaki Ichigo. Franchement, entre Ulquiorra qui s'éprend de l'humaine qu'il avait capturée et qui l'a soigné et toi qui choisis le mec qui t'as flanqué la raclée de ta vie, je me demande lequel est le plus dans la mouise…

 _\- Un point pour lui…_ _Hein ?!_

Le félin venait de capter.

\- Alors comme ça, la chauve-souris craque pour la rouquine de la bande à Kurosaki?! Ah ouais, quand même.

Szayel soupira une nouvelle fois et s'en alla d'où il était venu. Lorsque le félin s'en rendit compte, il haussa les épaules en pensant.

\- Mais c'est un fantôme ce type, ou quoi ?!

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

IxGxIxG

 **Une plage illuminée par un soleil couchant rendant l'atmosphère douce et chaude. Un être irréel profitait du calme de la mer qui roulait doucement en s'échouant avec un doux murmure sur le sable doré. Assis sur un imposant rocher, l'être ouvrit lentement ses yeux glacés qu'il gardait fermés depuis longtemps. Il sentait sa présence. Elle était là, dans son dos et elle le regardait. Sans doute avec une lueur profonde d'affection dans ses magnifiques prunelles si semblables aux siennes. Il savait très bien d'où venait cette nouvelle sérénité tellement agréable. Elle était entourée de personnes de confiance et semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de sentiments maternels envers le jeune héros de la Soul Society. Ichigo Kurosaki. Il ressentait la puissance de celui-ci même les yeux clos. Mais pas que cela. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main fine et indéniablement blanche comme féminine se posa avec tendresse sur son avant-bras posé sur sa cuisse. Il tourna un peu son visage sur le côté. Elle était là. Souriante et une aura d'affection l'entourait. Aussi il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle posa son front contre le sien.**

 **\- Bonjour. Lui disait-elle par ce geste.**

 **Il ne parlait jamais. Il ne l'avait fait que pour lui donner son nom et n'en avait plus ressentit le besoin après cela. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et par ses sensations qu'elle lui envoyait, elle le lui faisait savoir. Le Zanpakutô lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que la femme fit sans se faire prier. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes et se blottit contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Il avait une température « corporelle » assez élevée et elle aimait venir se réchauffer contre lui quand elle en ressentait le besoin. Leur lien en lui-même était étrange. Mais aucun des deux n'allaient s'en plaindre.**

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*yeux de chibi trop chou*_ Alors ?

Ichigo : _*lit*_ OH OH OH ! JE KIFF LA REINE, C'EST DEFINITIF !

Renji : Elle a remit tout le monde à sa place... _*tout pâle*_ Flippante.

Rukia : _*lève les yeux au ciel en mode blasée*_ Je te rappel qu'on y a échappés, nous.

Renji : Pas faux.

Ichigo : _*s'en remet toujours pas*_ Elle a même rembarré le vioque ! POW POW POW POW !

Urahara : _*hoche la tête, bras croisés*_ Effectivement, vous avez fait fort, Majesté.

Tsukiyomi : _*toute fière d'elle*_ Le talent, mon cher, le talent.

Yoruichi : Attention à vos chevilles, ma Reine...

Tsukiyomi : _*regard douteux et sourire narquois*_ Et attention où tes yeux trainent ma chère...

Yoruichi : _*rouge comme une pivoine*_ J-Je ne vois ABOSLUMENT pas de quoi vous parlez !

Ichigo : _*n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation*_ Je vous vénère, Tsukiyomi !

Tsukiyomi : _*tapote la tête d'Ichigo*_ Bon garçon.

Ulquiorra : _*aux autres*_ C'est moi ou elle est encore plus mégalo que l'auteure, Aizen et les autres capitaines réunis ?

Szayel : Nan, c'est pas toi... _*s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices avec un sourire de tombeur*_ Avant que tout ce bazar ne parte encore plus en vrille, je vous invite à laisser une review si vous voulez avoir la suite de cette fiction, merci de votre coopération.

* * *

Coin des reviews

JaiDaw : Exhaussé ! J'espère que ça t'as plu !

Smarthiz : Merci pour les compliments et voilà le chapitre 2 en ligne !

Angelyoru : Oh une nouvelle admiratrice/nouvel admirateur de mes délires ? Ravie de te contenter parmi les barges qui kiff à mort cette série ! Oui, le coup du passage "Ichi dans les bras de chaton" comme tu dis m'a beaucoup faite rire quand je l'écrivais, j'avoue ! J'espère en tout cas que le deuxième chapitre t'aura autant plu que le premier !

TsukiHara-chan : Te voilà exhaussé ! La suite est là ! Et j'espère que tu te régaleras en me suivant dans mon délire ! Hâte de lire ta review pour ce chapitre tout aussi bizarre que le premier xD

Ayu : Voici la suite ! Contente que ça te plaise !

Grimmy : Merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement ^^ et te voilà exhaussé ! En espérant que ce second chapitre t'aura plu autant que le premier !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : ME REEVOILA APRES UN MOIS D'ABSCENCE ! _*se prosterne carrément*_ Je suis vraiment hyper désolée de ne pas avoir postée cette suite avant ce soir mais voilà, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis en pleine reprise des cours et que je viens de subir deux deuils au sein de ma famille : mon père et mon cousin que j'aimais comme mon frère. Paix à ton âme mon Stark à moi ! C'est pourquoi, je vous demande votre indulgence pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce troisième chapitre de "Parle-moi". En tous les cas, sachez aussi que je n'abandonnerai PAS cette fiction en mémoire de mon frère adoré ! Mais aussi pour vous qui me lisez, je ferai donc mon possible pour poster le chapitre quatre au plus vite (avant les fêtes de fin d'année c'est mon objectif). Aller, j'arrête donc de blablater et place à la suite de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Parle-moi**

* * *

 **Bleach 3**

 **Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux bruns sur des gratte-ciels à perte de vue. Le ciel bleu et sans nuages fit sourire le rouquin alors qu'il cherchait une silhouette bien familière de ses prunelles brunes. Rapidement, une haute silhouette portant un manteau sombre très reconnaissable apparue devant lui. Le visage impassible encadré par une longue chevelure brune, une peau pâle et des yeux aussi perçants que des lames dissimulés par une sorte de pair de lunettes…**

 **\- Salut, Zangetsu.**

 **Le sourire de son porteur en fit venir un plus discret sur les lèvres du Zanpakutô du Shinigami Remplaçant.**

 **\- Ichigo. Répondit-il en signe de salutations.**

 **\- T'es seul ? L'autre n'est pas avec toi ?**

 **Haussement de sourcil de la part de l'homme en noir.**

 **\- Je te parle de mon Hollow. Le jeune homme porta sa main derrière son crâne qu'il gratta légèrement en soupirant. Faudrait vraiment que j'lui donne un nom à celui-là, ça nous évitera de nous confondre.**

 **\- Tu voudrais donner un nom à une partie de toi ?**

 **Ichigo eut un sourire taquin devant la question de son Zanpakutô auquel il répondit avec une certaine malice.**

 **\- Evidemment. Et entre nous, il me semble qu'un Zanpakutô est lui-même une partie de son Shinigami. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi toi t'aurais un nom et lui non.**

 **Zangetsu ne put qu'obtempérer. L'explication tenait la route en effet. Et puis c'était clair que le jeune homme ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que son Hollow intérieur porte également son nom. Ca faisait bizarre et mauvais genre.**

 **\- Bon alors, il est où l'autre abruti ?**

 **\- Ici, partenaire. Déclara le clone blanc d'Ichigo en ricanant comme à son habitude.**

 ** _\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne me direz-vous…_ Tu ne changes pas, ce n'est presque affligeant. **

**Le Hollow pouffa mais demanda tout de même à son côté humain/Shinigami la raison de son appel.**

 **\- Je vais te donner un nom.**

 **Haussement de sourcil de la part de la créature blanche.**

 ** _\- C'est une habitude ou quoi ?!_ Bah oui, te faire appeler comme moi, ça porte à confusion même si tu fais partie de moi. **

**Le Hollow éclata de rire mais demanda tout de même à son porteur de lui donner un nom puisqu'il en avait envie. Pourtant, Ichigo surprit encore ces deux entités qui vivaient en lui.**

 **\- Tu peux le choisir si tu en as envie.**

 **Stupéfaction complète et entière. Là ni Zangetsu ni le Hollow ne purent dire quoi que ce soit tellement ils étaient surpris. Ichigo se retient de pouffer en voyant la mâchoire pendante de son contraire et la mine stupéfaite de son arme. Les voire perdre leurs expressions habituelles était vraiment amusant. Le Hollow fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.**

 **\- Appel-moi Shirosaki.**

 **Ichigo eut un sourire lumineux et se sentit aspirer vers le monde réel, l'heure de son réveil était venu.**

IxGxIxG

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond beige. L'odeur caractéristique des locaux de la 4ème Division n'était pas présente. Sa vue mit quelques minutes à se réajuster. Le plafond n'était pas blanc mais d'un beige doux qui n'agressait pas les yeux et une douce odeur ambiante de fleur de cerisier ravit l'odorat du jeune homme roux. Mais où était-il donc ? Tournant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, il put observer son nouvel environnement. Une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, la décoration zen donnait une atmosphère apaisante à la pièce légèrement éclairée par la lumière du jour. En tournant la tête dans l'autre direction, Ichigo put apercevoir la Reine des Shinigamis qui lui tournait le dos, écrivant sur un parchemin posé sur le bureau disposé dans la pièce. La femme s'était attachée les cheveux en une simple queue de cheval lâche et portait un simple yukata d'intérieur aux couleurs lunaires qui mettaient sa longue chevelure et sa peau pâle en valeur. Pourtant, elle sentit son réveil et posa son pinceau sur son socle avant de se tourner vers lui. Le voyant bien réveillé, elle sourit et se déplaça jusqu'au bord de son lit. Une fois assise prêt de lui, elle posa une main douche sur son front. Il était tiède. Donc, le jeune homme n'avait pas de fièvre. C'était tant mieux. Ichigo s'était laissé faire avec plaisir, il y avait tellement longtemps que l'on avait pas fait ce genre de geste pour lui… Depuis la mort de sa mère, en réalité. Elle, seule avait eu ces douces attentions envers lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Kurosaki ?

Le jeune homme soupira de bonheur et lui répondit le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Bien, Majesté.

Elle sourit à nouveau mais d'une voix ferme, elle demanda au jeune homme de ne plus l'appeler par un titre quelconque ayant un rapport avec sa lignée royale. Un peu surpris, Ichigo accepta tout de même et consentit à appeler la Reine par son prénom. Tsukiyomi. Cette dernière accepta bien qu'elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus familier mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque, le jeune homme avait sans doute besoin de temps pour faire totalement confiance à cette femme si puissante et écrasante de charisme. Evidemment, elle devait avoir plusieurs défauts et le roux sentait que la cohabitation allait être rudement intéressante, surtout avec les Ex-Espadas dans les parages. D'ailleurs…

\- Eh ta majesté ! Gueula familièrement une voix bien connue du fils d'Isshin. Il est parmi nous, l'rouquin ?

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte coulissante d'un coup et se stoppa devant le regard amusé de la Reine et légèrement choqué du dit rouquin. Mais qu'est-ce que le bleuté foutait là ?!

\- Comme tu le vois, il est réveillé.

L'ex-Sexta eut un sourire carnassier mais n'assena même pas l'une de ses railleries à Ichigo se contentant de saluer la souveraine d'un geste pour quitter la chambre, sans refermer la porte. Il fallait pas exagéré tout de même ! La politesse, ça n'avait jamais été son truc et ça ne le serait jamais. Ichigo, toujours sous le choc de ce à quoi il venait d'assister fut brusquement ramener sur terre-si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça- par le rire cristallin de la femme qui se trouvait près de lui qui ne s'en cachait même pas. Il haussa un sourcil. Le comportement du félidé l'amusait ? Etrange.

\- Ca ne vous offense pas ?

Elle s'arrêta progressivement de rire et posa sur lui, un regard encore rieur mais aussi indulgent qui donna au roux l'impression d'être encore un simple enfant dans ses langes face à elle.

\- Non, au contraire. Je t'assure que c'est très agréable pour moi de ne pas être royalisée avec les autres individus qui m'entourent. Avec les années, du temps de mon époux, c'était devenu si pesant que j'en suis presque devenue folle.

Le fait qu'elle ait été mariée fit automatiquement regarder Ichigo en direction des mains de la belle dame. Loin de s'en offusquer, elle le laissa faire, dévoilant sa main gauche où une alliance toute simple en platine ornait son annuaire.

\- Mon époux te ressemblait un peu quand j'y pense…

Cette phrase fit immédiatement relever la tête d'Ichigo, visiblement il était intéressé par ce qu'elle disait. Et sa curiosité naturelle sembla plaire à Tsukiyomi qui décida de poursuivre ses propos.

\- Physiquement tu n'as strictement rien à voir avec lui mais au niveau du caractère et du mental, tu es le même. Sauf que là où tu te montres franc et tranché sur tes idées, lui était bien trop gentil et indulgent envers les abrutis des Divisons et du Central 46.

Cette constatation ne put que faire sourire Ichigo. Il était clair qu'avant qu'il ne mette son grain de sel dans tout ce bazar, ils étaient quasiment tous cons. Comme si la Reine avait suivi ses pensées, elle reprit.

\- Il avait les yeux mauves. Une couleur rare et assez effrayante pour beaucoup de monde. Moi, je les trouvais magnifiques. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a séduite immédiatement chez lui. Elle pouffa, les joues légèrement roses. Pour le reste, il était plutôt grand et carré d'épaules avec une silhouette harmonieuse et musclée juste ce qu'il fallait. Ce que j'aimais beaucoup aussi chez lui, c'était… Son regard se fit rêveur avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que l'encre la plus pure. Les reflets de la lune les faisaient souvent briller d'une teinte bleue vraiment sublime. J'adorai y passer mes doigts…

Elle regarda ensuite le jeune homme encore allongé près d'elle et lui sourit avec une douceur presque maternelle.

\- Tu lui es presque identique au niveau du caractère bien que tu mettes ta franchise et ton impulsivité en avant.

Gêné, Ichigo détourna les yeux, ce qui amusa la femme bien qu'elle se retient de ricaner. Elle respectait beaucoup ce jeune humain peu commun et surtout qui mettait un sacré point d'honneur à respecter ses convictions et cela face n'importe qui ou n'importe quelle situation. Ce genre de personnes était devenu si rare… Ses fils étaient aussi ce genre d'hommes.

\- Mes fils t'auraient beaucoup apprécié…

A ça, le jeune homme plongea ses yeux étonnés dans les prunelles remplies d'une sorte de tristesse nostalgique de la femme près de lui. Des fils dont elle parlait au passé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pensa comprendre.

\- Oui. Ils sont morts tous les deux à l'offensive d'Aizen.

Comme mu par un étrange instinct, le jeune homme laissa l'une de ses mains se poser sur celle portant l'alliance de la Reine. Touchée par le geste presque involontaire du plus jeune, Tsukiyomi posa son autre main sur celle, chaude de l'adolescent aux cheveux roux.

\- Tu me fais penser à tous les hommes de ma vie, Ichigo Kurosaki et j'apprécie. Ils vivent à travers toi, dans un certain sens. Un homme bien. C'est ce que tu es.

Le doux sourire qu'elle avait en disant ces mots, Ichigo fit en sorte de le graver au fin fond de son esprit. C'était une belle image qu'il désirait réellement garder en lui. Mais une question le taraudait depuis son réveil.

\- On est où ici ?

Ne pouvant résister à la drôle de tête de son invité alors que celui-ci passait du coq à l'âne, la Reine ne put plus se retenir et s'esclaffa quelques minutes avant de répondre qu'ils se trouvaient chez elle. Au palais royal. Et que la pièce où ils se trouvaient était dorénavant, la chambre d'Ichigo. D'abord surprit, le jeune homme la remercia et s'en suivit une conversation plutôt mouvementée sur les nouveaux autres occupants de la bâtisse… Au moins, l'ennui n'allait pas être de mise bien longtemps d'après les éclats de voix qu'ils percevaient tous les deux.

IxGxIxG

 **Il l'attendait. Elle n'allait pas tarder comme à son habitude. La température s'était considérablement réchauffée depuis plusieurs jours et il en était ravi, lui qui détestait le froid malgré sa forme animale à sang froid, justement. Mais il aimait d'autant plus la savoir heureuse.**

 **\- Je suis là, Yama.**

 **Le dénommé ainsi eu un fantôme de sourire. Elle ne l'appelait que rarement par son nom complet, seul le diminutif prévalait lorsque les combats ne faisaient pas rage. Il ne bougea pas, la laissant venir près de lui, comme toujours. Ce qu'elle ne tarda guère à faire. Tsukiyomi l'embrassa sur le front et s'assit sur ses genoux avant de blottir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ce geste si familier. Comme tous les autres. Il l'aimait beaucoup certes, mais il ne le comprenait pas du tout par contre. Lorsqu'il l'interrogeait de ses yeux tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était sourire de manière énigmatique qui semblait vouloir dire : « Parle-moi et tu le sauras. ».**

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Ichigo : _*hausse un sourcil_ * Alors comme ça, tu fais le quatrième chapitre sur les méchants ?

Moi : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Bah oui, sinon ce sera trop chiant à expliquer durant les combats !

Grimmjow : _*grogne*_ Mais c'est NOUS les vedettes de ta fic, pas ces naz !

Ulquiorra : _*hoche la tête*_ Pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec le félin...

Grimmjow : _*va bouder*_ ...

Moi et Ichigo : _*choqués*_ La chauve-souris qui est d'accord avec le chaton ?! _*tombent à la renverse*_ L'APOCALYPSE EST SUR NOUS !

Aizen : _*sourire charmeur*_ C'est trop d'honneur, voyons !

Shirosaki : _*envoie Aizen valdingué au Hueco Mundo_ * Vu que les deux autres sont k.o, je prend la suite et vous encourage à laisser une review si vous voulez avoir le fin mot de tout ce bordel sans nom ! Merci de votre soutien !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Angelyoru : Wow ! Quel cri du cœur, ça fait plaisir ! MDR ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et que Tsuki soit à ton goût. Pour ce qui est des Capitaines, ils ont pas fini de se faire rembarrer, alors rassure toi tu vas rire à leurs dépends encore un bon moment ! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU ! Pour Grimm, le temps de réaction c'était -je l'avoue- complètement fait exprès vu qu'il est un peu lent en ce qui concerne la réflexion du fait qu'il soit plus du genre "je te bute d'abord et je cause ensuite" mais oui, je trouve que lui et Ichigo font un trop beau couple ! Ah ! Pour Tsuki, je vois que tu as deviné le rôle qu'elle va avoir avec Ichigo ! Bien joué ! Encore merci pour tes compliments !

Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache : MDR ! Oui, elle est cool ma Tsuki xD Pour Grimm j'avoue l'avoir fait exprès sur ce coup là ! J'avais cette image dans la tête depuis un petit moment et ça me faisait tout le temps ricaner alors je l'ai mise et je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise !

TsukiHara-chan : Que de compliments, ça me touche ^^ J'avoue que je comprend que tu ais eu peur que Tsuki prenne trop d'importance mais je vais rester sur les persos principaux de l'histoire bien qu'elle aura un grand rôle, surtout par rapport à Ichigo mais je me tais, tu verras au fur et à mesure. Ah ! Pour Ulquiorra j'avais juste envie qu'il surprenne un peu les autres, je trouve ce personnage hyper intéressant mais peu exploiter au niveau de sa personnalité ce que je trouve dommage soit dit en passant, mais je suis contente que le fait que ce soit lui qui dise à Grimm qu'il est amoureux t'es plus !

JaiDaw : Exhaussé ! C'est tout ce que j'ai a répondre xD

Ayu : Bah dis donc, elle a du succès ma Tsuki xD Moi aussi je l'adore et contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^

Lyra : Moi aussi je l'adore xD Je t'avoue que je les trouvais tellement con ces capitaines en regardant la série que cette idée de mettre une femme puissante qui les rembarrent un peu m'est venue naturellement ! Du courage avec Ichigo ? C'est clair qu'il va lui en falloir au pauvre Grimm et nous on a pas fini de se marrer ! xD C'est aussi un plaisir de publier pour vous qui me suivez assidument ^^

Grimmy : Voici la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

Caliste : Si tu parle de mon coin des persos : c'est un salon des commentateurs, en gros là où je me fais engueuler par les persos xD Bref heureuse que mes deux premiers chapitres t'ais plu et que cela aura aussi été le cas pour le troisième !

Libellule35 : Merci des compliments ! Moi aussi ma Tsuki me fais trop tripper quand j'écris xD Pour ce qui est des deux derniers persos que tu as vu dans le chapitre deux, je donne une réponse dans ce chapitre et pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Aizen... Faudra que tu lise le chapitre quatre quand je l'aurai posté ! Moi sadique ? pas du tout !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Après un bon moment d'absence (dont je m'excuse fortement), je vous livre ce nouveau et quatrième chapitre de **Parle-moi** et comme promis, je me place du point de vue des méchants ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*part dans son délire en buvant son cherry coc*_ JE SUIS PASSEE DU COTE OBSCUR DE LA FORCE ! Ou dans ce cas si de la pression spirituelle xD Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Parle-moi**

* * *

 **Bleach 4**

\- Eh bien, à ce que je vois, elle a rapidement reprit du poil de la bête. Ricana Aizen en effaçant l'image de la souveraine aux yeux bleus de son bol de verre avant d'autoriser son ou plutôt ses visiteurs à venir le rejoindre dans la pièce. La salle du trône. Dix individus s'avancèrent dans l'ombre, face au soi-disant Roi du Hueco Mundo. Il se rassit convenablement sur son trône et posa son menton sur le plat de sa main, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Étrangement, il était bien plus fier de ses nouvelles « créations » que des Ex-Espadas. Lui-même, ne se l'expliquait pas.

\- Vous nous avez fait mander, mon seigneur ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Aizen hocha la tête sans répondre immédiatement. Sans se départir de son sourire. La jeune femme qui venait de parler s'approcha dans la lumière. Grande et aux formes avantageuses mises en valeur par l'uniforme blanc et noir de l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. De longs cheveux mauve et des yeux en amende à l'image de ceux des félins et d'une couleur or envoutante, elle portrait fièrement le numéro trois sur son ventre nu à la place de son nombril.

\- En effet, je vous ai appelés pour une raison bien précise. Espionner celle qui se trouve être la Souveraine de la Soul Society.

\- Mais pourquoi, Aizen-sama ? Il me semblait que vous vouliez la tuer ! Répliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves en haussant un sourcil fin.

Aizen ut un sourire presque indulgent.

\- Il se trouve qu'elle a profité de sa captivité ici pour me dérober le Hogyoku. Seulement… Je n'ai aucune idée du procédé dont elle s'est servie pour y parvenir…

\- Alors comme ça, même vous Aizen-sama, il y a des choses que vous ignorez ? Le mythe s'est envolé, dirait-on… Railla un jeune homme dont l'apparence lui donnait une dizaine d'année à l'image d'un certain Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Bien que son allure soit celle d'un enfant, mieux valait s'en méfier et Aizen comme les autres « nouveaux » le savaient parfaitement. Vêtu à la mode d'un archer de l'ancien temps, son tatouage se situait à son épaule gauche dénudé et avait la forme d'un dix légèrement plus fin que les autres nombres. Une chevelure rousse mi-longue affinait encore ses trains enfantins et des prunelles vertes luisantes de malice fixaient le Roi du Hueco Mundo dont le sourire ne s'effaça pas malgré l'insulte à peine dissimulée.

\- Yumi no baka ! Cesses de manquer de respect à Aizen-sama ! Le réprimanda la seule autre femme du groupe, celle qui portait le numéro cinq sur la joue droite.

Un peu plus âgée que les deux premiers trouble-fêtes, physiquement elle avait la trentaine, un visage fin mais sévère encadrée par de longues mèches noires et elle avait les yeux d'un rouge vif qui mettaient mal à l'aise tous ceux qui les fixaient trop longtemps.

\- Si vous avez saisi l'importance de cette mission, et je pense que c'est le cas. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… Déclara Aizen en congédiant ses nouveaux pantins qui obéirent dans la seconde qui suivit.

Chacun disparaissant à sa façon. L'un dans les ombres, un autre par le sol, les deux femmes en quittant simplement la pièce, Yumi leur emboitant le pas, et les autres en usant de leurs pouvoirs spéciaux. Aizen ferma les yeux et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Les Ex-Espadas n'avaient strictement aucune chance face aux nouveaux. Et cela le ravissait grandement, il avait jamais un travail de génie avec cette seconde génération de Hollow.

\- Te voilà bien satisfit de toi-même… Constata la voix serpentine et légèrement méprisante d'un certain ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division en sortant de l'ombre du trône du brun.

\- Cela te dérange, Gin ?

\- Pas du tout. Je ne faisais que constater un fait. Sourit l'homme aux cheveux argent.

\- Tu es bien trop terre à terre à mon goût, mon ami…

\- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas un génie. Répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, une main dans son kimono alors que l'autre restait posée nonchalamment sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, le sourire d'Aizen s'effaça laissant la place à un regard à faire froid dans le dos à quiconque le croiserait, même par hasard.

\- Un génie peut-être pas. Mais un homme dangereux, certainement, Gin… Ne crois pas que je me suis laissé berner par ton jeu de dupe… Jin'ei.

Un souffle fit savoir au Roi du Hueco Mundo qu'il était bien entendu et écouté.

\- Surveille-le de près, veux-tu.

Un autre souffle et plus rien. Aizen resta seul dans la pièce, assit sur son trône tandis que le temps s'écoulait paisiblement dans le camp adverse.

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*fière de son boulot !*_ Le coup des méchants est enfin là !

Aizen : _*hautain comme pas possible*_ Enfin, mon auguste personne est apparue !

Ichigo : _*grommèle mais tout le monde l'entend*_ Encore un qui pète plus haut que son cul !

Moi, Shirosaki et Grimmjow : _*mort de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Aizen : _*offusqué*_ Mais je ne vous permet pas de vous gausser !

Moi : _*sourire dément*_ Moi, L'AUTEURE, je me permet largement de me gausser d'un mec qui a la coiffure d'un cacatoès mouillé !

Les tous persos dits gentils de la série : _*pliés de rire*_ PO PO PO POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ET IN YOUR FACE ! RESPECT TSUKI !

Aizen : _*se barre*_ ...

Gin : _*pouffe*_ Bah v'là t'y pas qu'il est vexé le bougre ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Vu que les autres sont pas encore remis du clash de l'auteure, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour avoir la suite de cette histoire ! Merci de votre coopération !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Smarthiz : Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, ça m'a bien aidée. Et voici, la suite comme promis et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !

Angelyoru : Moi aussi j'ai adorée les réactions d'Ichigo en les décrivant ! Oui, Tsuki est très douce bien qu'elle soit légèrement effrayante sur les bords à ses heures. L'intervention de Grimm ? Oui, elle était très drôle ! J'en ferai d'autres, promis ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre t'aura plu !

Caliste : Alors oui, je cherche toujours un commentateur ou une commentatrice ^^ Voici la suite et j'espère que cela t'auras plus !

Yatta Strawberry : Exhaussé !

TheLittleMe : Merci beaucoup ^^ voici la suite !

Libellule35 : Je suis très heureuse que mon précédent chapitre t'es plu ! Oui tu peux l'appeler Tsukiyomi la reine, y a pas de soucis ^^ j'avoue aussi que la première partie du chapitre trois avec Shirosaki qui reçoit son nom m'a beaucoup plu aussi quand je l'ai écrite. Et oui, tu as enfin eu les réponses à tes questions, je le souhaite tout du moins avec ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il t'aura plu !

Chizu Aki : Exhaussée !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*grand sourire*_ Me revoilà avec la suite du côté des gentils avec enfin la rencontre du zanpakuto de Tsukiyomi ! Avec également un premier moment spécial GrimmxIchi qu'une certaine personne - qui se reconnaitra surement- _*ricane*_ m'a demandée dans sa review sur le chapitre précédent ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira alors bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Parle-moi**

* * *

 **Bleach 5**

Ichigo pouvait maintenant quitter sa chambre et se déplacer comme il l'entendait dans la demeure de la Reine. Rester autant au lit avait largement finit par lui taper sur les nerfs mais heureusement, c'était terminé !

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, n'avait pas û s'empêcher de faire remarquer Rukia lorsqu'il le lui avait dit. Tu ne sais pas comment rentrer sans égratignures d'un combat de toute façon.

\- Je te remercie de ta confiance ! Avait-il alors répliqué en grognant.

Rukia ricana et s'éclipsa en prétextant avoir du boulot à la Onzième Division, Ukitake étant encore une fois tombé mal, le pauvre. Ichigo se retrouvait donc à errer dans l'immense maison japonaise traditionnelle sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Aussi au bout de plusieurs minutes de balade, il ouvrit une porte au hasard. Elle mena sur une salle décorée dans l'ambiance zen et assise sur un tamis au milieu de la pièce, la Reine avait les yeux clos et semblait détendue.

\- Entres, Ichigo. Et installe-toi.

Surpris qu'elle ait sentie sa présence malgré son état de concentration, il entra sans se faire prier et s'installa près d'elle. Il reçut un doux sourire sans qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et lui expliqua ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se mettait dans un état de transe afin de parvenir à plonger dans son monde intérieure afin de passer un bon moment avec son zanpakuto. Tisser des liens. Cela semblait simple pour les Shinigamis mais c'était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà.

Le jeune homme roux acquiesça. Etablir un lien de confiance avec Zangetsu n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Ni même pour son partenaire. Ils avaient eu du mal à se comprendre mais cela allait bien mieux depuis quelques semaines. Bien que leurs liens soient encore fragiles, Ichigo en était bien conscient. Tsukiyomi tendit une main au jeune homme et lui dit qu'elle allait le guider dans un premier temps mais qu'il allait devoir faire le reste par lui-même. Ichigo accepta la main tendue et ferma les yeux, laissant son énergie spirituelle envahir son corps et son esprit.

IxGxIxG

 **Pourtant, ce ne fut pas sur des grattes ciel que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux mais sur une plage lors d'un coucher de soleil. Le calme et la sérénité émanaient tous deux de l'endroit et le Shinigami Remplaçant ne put que s'y sentir étrangement bien. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement, laissant ses muscles se détendre complètement.**

 **\- Alors comment trouves-tu mon monde intérieur, Ichigo ?**

 **L'interpellé se retourna pour tomber sur le visage amusé de la Reine. Le jeune homme sourit.**

 **\- Très agréable, Tsukiyomi. Vous êtes seule ici ?**

 **\- Oh que non ! Regarde. Dit-elle en pointant un endroit derrière le jeune homme de son index.**

 **Ichigo se tourna dans la direction indiquée et se figea. Devant lui, se tenait un être qu'i qualifierait d'irréel, tant son physique était splendide. C'était un homme, il en était sûr bien que sa silhouette fine et aristocratique aurait aisément pu le faire passer pour une femme. Une longue chevelure ébène à l'image de celle de la Reine encadrait son visage fin au teint pâle sans être maladif tout en faisant ressortir d'envoutants yeux vairons.**

 **L'œil de gauche était aussi bleu que les prunelles de Tsukiyomi tandis que celui de droite tirait sur un mauve profond et plutôt perçant qui fit frissonner le jeune roux. Habillé d'un simple yukata d'homme d'une couleur nuit, seule la ceinture autour de la taille de l'être était d'un blanc perle d'une grande pureté.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Mon Zanpakuto. Elle sourit. Ichigo, je te présente Yamata-No-Oroshi.**

 **Ichigo inclina le torse avec respect vers l'être qui lui rendit son salut, ce qui fit s'étendre davantage le sourire de la propriétaire. Son partenaire semblait avoir accepté son jeune protégé. Le zanpakuto alla s'asseoir sur un rocher plat et la Reine de la Soul Society l'y rejoignit presque immédiatement, s'installant sur ses genoux et blottissant sans hésiter son visage dans le cou de son partenaire de combat. Intrigué mais étrangement ému par un tel spectacle plus qu'insolite entre un zanpakuto et son Shinigami, Ichigo hésita un moment avant de s'approcher du « couple ». Il s'assit à une distance respectueuse et les regarda parler à voix basse et dans un langage qui leur semblait propre à tous les deux. Le jeune homme commença à comprendre la véritable signification des liens entre les Shinigamis et les Zanpakuto. Ils étaient bien plus profonds et complexes qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il avait déjà pu observé en arriver à un tel stade de confiance était plutôt rare. Aucun des Capitaines n'avaient su y parvenir d'après ce qu'il savait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la douce atmosphère qui se dégageait des deux autres entités. C'était tellement agréable…**

IxGxIxG

Ichigo quitta la Souveraine en paix avec lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années. Pas depuis la mort de sa mère. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il gagnait le jardin où il trouva Stark allongé sous un cerisier en fleur, semblant faire une sieste. Hallibel lisait un peu plus loin, abritée du soleil par les épaisses branches d'un érable. Nulle trace de Grimmjow, Ulquiorra ou Szayel. Bien que pour le dernier, le rouquin avait une idée d'où il pouvait se trouver. Voyant le jeune prodige s'assoir sur un coussin disposé devant un petit étang où nageaient des carpes, Hallibel hocha la tête. Ichigo Kurosaki semblait parfaitement remis de ses blessures. Et la blonde replongea dans sa lecture qui semblait la passionnée du point de vue du roux. Le jeune homme profita donc du calme et du beau temps.

\- T'es debout Ichigo ?

 _\- Pour le calme, on repassera…_ Comme tu vois, Renji… Répondit le rouquin au Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division mais également son meilleur ami en se retenant temps de soupirer que de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le rouge s'assit près de son ami et les deux adolescents commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, le rouge apportant au roux ce qu'il avait manqué durant sa convalescence prolongée. Orihime était toujours ici avec Chad et Ishida. Séjournant chez les Kuchiki en compagnie de Rukia tandis que les seconds s'étaient vus attribués dans la Division d'Ukitake qui les avait accueillis à bras ouverts. Ichigo se sentit bien en compagnie de son ami et les deux Shinigamis reprirent leurs chamailleries habituelles sans s'en rendre compte, leurs rires berçants les environs sans savoir qu'ils étaient épiés par un certain Ex-Espada portant le numéro 6.

IxGxIxG

La nuit tombait lorsque Tsukiyomi appela toute la maisonnée pour un bon repas, ce qui ne manqua évidemment pas de faire réagir les deux estomacs sur pattes en les personnes d'Ichigo et Renji, toujours en compétition. Cette soirée vit le premier véritable fou-rire de la dame aux cheveux noirs, cela fit se figer toute la tablée où quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent de leurs mandibules. Tsukiyomi se calma après un bon quart d'heure et essuya une larme au coin de son œil avant que les desserts ne fussent servit. La fin du diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur alors que la Reine dévoilait son sens aigu de l'humour à ses invités. Finalement, quelques-uns d'entre eux prirent ensuite du saké et les blagues fusèrent dans tous les sens, le Reine y mettant sa touche personnelle. Ichigo eut soudain chaud et se leva pour aller s'aérer. Grimmjow leva le nez de son verre et le suivit des yeux avant de le rejoindre un petit moment plus tard, le rouquin l'attirait et son côté félin ressentait un besoin viscéral de se trouver auprès de lui, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes seulement.

Une fois dehors, Ichigo avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison profonde, il était heureux de voir la Reine s'ouvrir au point de leur dévoiler son côté amusant et blagueur. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère, en légèrement plus âgée mais tout aussi belle. Elles étaient pourtant si différentes. Pourtant, il se sentait très bien en train de s'attacher à cette femme charismatique. Une pression spirituelle familière le fit sortir de ses pensées. Et il pouvait la reconnaitre sans peine, l'ayant déjà affrontée.

 _\- Grimmjow…_

Contrairement à son habitude, le Sexta ne chercha pas à le provoquer. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de se mettre à son niveau, levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et ne bougea plus. Kurosaki aurait pu le croire mort s'il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever de manière régulière. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Ichigo se mit à contempler le guerrier qui se trouvait près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Grimmjow avait un physique très avantageux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son corps musclé qui attirait le plus son attention mais ses iris. D'un bleu troublant. Et sa pupille fine à l'image d'un félin lorsqu'il prenait sa forme Résurrection. Et avec le nom de son Zanpakuto ; Pantera, le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes était absolument convaincu qu'il possédait réellement une forme féline, une panthère, il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Il tenta de s'imaginer l'homme sous cette forme féline mais cela ne donna rien de très concluant, le voir serait probablement mieux… Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre vu l'heure avancée ! Il serait mort de honte si l'autre l'avait vu ainsi ! Se reprenant comme il le put, Ichigo s'aperçut que le propriétaire de Pantera le regardait fixement. Le jeune homme se raidit brusquement et son esprit sembla lui aussi se figer. Les yeux de Grimmjow étaient indéchiffrables et une question surgit dans l'esprit du Vizard.

 _\- Que pouvait-il bien penser pour le regarder ainsi ?_

Grimmjow s'approcha prudemment de son vis-à-vis et se saisit de sa main. Celle qui maniait Zangetsu avec une grande dextérité. Sans quitter les yeux d'Ichigo des siens, l'homme félin la porta à ses lèvres et déposa de légers baisers sur les phalanges des doigts pâles faisant frissonner le bénéficiaire de cette troublante caresse par le contact furtifs des crocs qu'il possédait. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait la chamade et le jeune demi-humain était sûr que l'autre pouvait sentir son pouls qui s'était accéléré. Pourtant, le bleuté n'en montra rien et le lâcha avant de retourner dans la maison, soudainement plus calme sans dire un seul mot. Ichigo resta à l'extérieur, complètement abasourdi et contemplant ses doigts encore brûlants du touché du Sexta. Que venait-il de se passer… ?

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Les femmes de la série et Moi : _*chantonne en cœur*_ LE YAOI C'EST LE BIEN !

Ichigo : _*frissonne*_ Je crois qu'on est foutu les mecs...

Renji : _*tout pâle*_ J'en ai bien l'impression...

Byakuya : _*toujours aussi impassible*_ ...

Ishida : _*hausse un sourcil*_ C'est moi ou le seul de la gente masculine qui est encore d'un calme olympien face à un telle situation, c'est encore Kuchiki-san ?

Grimmjow : _*admiration dans les yeux*_ Ce mec a des nerfs d'acier à ce qu'on dirait !

Byakuya : _*retire se boules quiès*_ Vous disiez ?

Tous les mecs de la série : _*ultra choqués*_ O_O

Ulquiorra : _*yeux écarquillés*_ Une seule chose à dire : Owned...

* * *

Coin des reviews

Ayu : Heureuse de voir que mon précédent chapitre t'a plu et j'espère que celui-ci aussi !

Libellule35 : Effectivement cela faisait un bout de temps et je suis bien heureuse de te retrouver ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Pour ce qui est de tes questions, je ne répondrai que ce qui suit : je fais à mon idée. Du coup, pour moi Ichigo a été capturé lors de son second combat cotre Ulquiorra. Pour ce qui de Szayel, il est tellement du même genre que Mayuri qu'il est parvenu à revenir très facilement. Pour Yammy... Là, je ne vais pas répondre de suite car cela sera abordé plus tard dans la fic ! Breeeeeeeef ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus !

Smarthiz : Exhaussée xD

Angelyoru : J'avoue que la réplique d'Ichigo me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment mais vu que je parvenais pas à la placer dans la fic elle-même, elle a atterrit dans le coin des persos, pas plus mal je trouve xD J'ai bien ris en l'écrivant aussi je te rassure ! Et oui, côté obscur de la force ! LOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Cherche pas, j'étais bien k.o ! Bref, oui Gin est légèrement en danger mais t'en fais, j'apprécie trop le perso pour le faire crever ! Pour ce qui est de nouveaux méchants, ils ne sont pas tous apparus encore il me semble mais tu les verras bientôt passer à l'action ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre chez les gentils t'as plu !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*se marre comme une démente*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! _*se reprend en remarquant la présence des lecteurs et lectrices de cette fiction*_ Pourquoi Est-ce que je me marre ? tout simplement car on est le vendredi 13 aujourd'hui et que nos chers amis ont pas mal de soucis ! _*repart dans un fou-rire monstrueux*_ HI HI HI HI HOU HOU ! JOYEUX VENDREDI 13 A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Ichigo : _*couvert de peinture rouge et légèrement en rogne*_ Encore heureux que je n'ai pas Zangetsu sur moi sinon ... !

Renji : _*couvert de rubans roses*_ Plains-toi, abruti ! Toi c'est pas ta copine qui t'a infligé... _*désigne les rubans d'un doigt tremblant d'horreur*_ **ça** !

Grimmjow : *ricane avec des oreilles de chats en serre-tête sur le crâne* Moi, je suis chanceux un vendredi 13, donc j'ai rien à craindre xD

 _*se jette sur Grim et lui fait un gros câlin*_ COPAIN !

Ichigo : _*hyper jaloux, mode Hollow enclenché*_ Lâche-le la tarée démoniaque doublée d'une psychopathe sévèrement attente du cerveau et yaoiste invétérée !

 _*gros blanc parmi les persos*_

Ulquiorra : _*toujours impassible devant tout ce bordel*_ Tu sais que tu viens de lui faire un sacré compliment là ?

Ichigo : _*se rend compte de sa connerie*_ Oh shit !

Rukia : _*se fout de la gueule de tout le monde*_ Vu que l'auteure n'est pas remise de son fou-rire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! Ja-ne !

* * *

 **Parle-moi**

* * *

 **Bleach 6**

Tsukiyomi fit glisser le pinceau sur le parchemin vierge, laissant ses pensées vagabonder et guider par les émotions que lui faisaient parvenir son sabre. Une présence la fit s'arrêter et sortir de sa rêverie. Une pression spirituelle qui lui rappelait grandement celle de son protégé aux cheveux roux.

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas réincarnée, Masaki ?

Un rire doux et cristallin lui répondit avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour tomber sur une belle femme à la longue chevelure rousse, aux yeux brillants de malice et vêtu d'un beau kimono d'été de couleur rose pâle.

\- Eh non comme tu peux le voir, Tsukiyomi. Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour moi.

La Reine des Shinigamis eut un sourire triste pour cette femme dont la mort était en partie la faute d'Aizen. Si elle avait été encore en vie, Ichigo et ses sœurs n'auraient pas été forcés de mûrir si vite. Bien que le premier concerné n'en parlait jamais, la femme aux cheveux noirs savait très bien qu'il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé avec son cœur d'enfant.

\- Merci d'être là, pour mon fils, mon amie.

Tsukiyomi sourit.

\- Je t'en prie. Je me suis attachée à ce jeune homme en un temps record, mais je pense que tu le savais déjà, toi qui me connais si bien.

Masaki ne répondit pas mais son sourire en dit long sur ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'une autre femme allait prendre soin de ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, son fils et ses deux filles. Tsukiyomi ayant perdus ses propres enfants, elle connaissait très bien cette solitude et cette douleur propre à une mère. Alors elle avait confiance. Ichigo avait besoin d'une figure maternelle dans sa vie pour l'aider à se reconstruire complètement sans pour autant l'oublier.

\- Je te confie mes enfants, Tsukiyomi.

\- Je prendrai soin d'eux, tu as ma parole, Masaki. Répondit la Reine alors que la rouquine disparaissait comme elle était venue, rassurée.

IxGxIxG

Sur les consignes de la Reine du Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Ichigo reprenait doucement l'entrainement bien que sa pression spirituelle soit revenue à son niveau d'origine. Evidemment, Kenpachi ne s'était pas privé de défier à nouveau le rouquin, ce qui avait rapidement finit en course poursuite à travers tout le palais sous les ricanements des Ex-Espadas et de Renji venu s'entrainer également. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Ichigo que le Capitaine de la Onzième lui lâcha la grappe et que le jeune homme revient auprès des autres pour poursuivre ce premier entrainement. Sans avoir le choix, il se retrouva à affronter la panthère bleue du groupe, le sacré Grimmjow !

 **\- Hé merde !**

 **-** **J'te le fais pas si bien dire, mon Roi ! Kukukukuku ! Avec tes hormones déchainées, c'est pas gagné !**

 **\- Je t'emmerde, Shiro !**

Un ricanement lui répondit alors que le rouge menaçait de monter aux joues du jeune homme. Avec cet abruti qui lui servait de Hollow intérieur, il allait se trahir en moins deux qu'il en fallait pour dire le nom de son zanpakuto durant un combat, même si ce dernier n'avait pas totalement tort… c'en était désespérant ! Comme s'il se foutait déjà pas assez de sa gueule ! Le roux secoua la tête et se concentra sur son combat. Grimmjow était resté en shikai pour le moment alors il allait faire de même. Les deux adversaires se juchèrent quelques seconde avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, comme d'habitude. Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra affrontait Hallibel, Szayel était parti on ne savait où, surement trouver Mayuri de la Douzième pour quelques expériences bien glauques, Renji affrontait Rukia pour le fun et se faisait laminer soit dit en passant, à tous les coups, il allait l'avoir mauvaise pendant quelques heures. Stark roupillait encore à proximité, ce mec avait vraiment un incroyable sommeil profond !

En bref, personne ne fit attention à la Reine qui vient s'asseoir sur un cousin non loin de l'espace de combat. La jeune femme était curieuse et les regarder la divertissait aussi surement que lire des ouvrages anciens. D'ailleurs, en remarquant que le fils de Masaki affrontait le Sexta… Tsukiyomi eut un sourire légèrement moqueur sur ses lèvres, quelle intéressante combinaison !

IxGxIxG

Les coups s'enchainaient de plus en plus rapidement et avec de plus en plus de violence des deux côtés. De mêmes que les plaies commençaient à s'accumuler pour les deux combattants. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple entrainement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait su s'empêcher d'y aller à fond. C'était dans leur caractère, de véritables têtes brûlées. Leurs lames parlaient pour eux à chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient. Les barrages, les feintes, les techniques… la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo atteignait de nouveau des sommets bien qu'il tentait de la restreindre au maximum. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit parfaitement remit de ses blessures, il savait bien que son corps risquait pourtant encore de le lâcher. Il en était de même du côté du propriétaire de Pantera. Grimmjow essayait de garder un minimum de contrôle sur son aura. Mais face au rouquin qu'il trouvait particulièrement sexy avec son kimono de Shinigami déchiré au niveau du torse, laissant entrevoir un pectoral musclé des plus appétissant… le félin s'en retrouvait comment dire ? … Légèrement (mais bien sûr !) distrait.

Aussi, profitant de la distraction de son adversaire, (évidemment, il n'a pas calé que c'était lui la dite distraction en question xD), Ichigo lui fit un croche-pied en déstabilisant sa prise sur son zanpakuto d'un coup bien placé sur le poignet. Un pic de douleur fit grimacer l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui parvient tout de même à saisir un pan du vêtement de son adversaire pour l'entrainer dans sa chute. Ils atterrirent donc en pestant tous les deux sur le sol sablonneux sous les ricanements de leurs compagnons ayant à peu de choses près suivis la scène. Ainsi que le sourire amusé de Tsukiyomi qui ne chercha nullement à le dissimuler. Bizarrement, la lueur présente dans les yeux de la souveraine n'intrigua personne mais elle indiquait qu'elle avait une idée bien précise de ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, son intuition féminine ayant encore une fois mis dans le leur chute, des plus élégantes bien entendu, Ichigo se retrouva sous Grimmjow qui lui était littéralement au-dessus de son vis-à-vis, les mains de chaque côté du visage fin de celui-ci. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et tous deux avaient le cœur battant la chamade.

Grimmjow tomba un peu plus sous le charme du Vizard. Ce dernier avait les joues rougies par les efforts qu'ils venaient de fournir et ses lèvres légèrement gonflées étaient des plus tentantes… Sans réfléchir, il rapprocha son visage de celui figé par la surprise du roux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Stupéfait, Ichigo se détendit pourtant rapidement devant la douceur de la caresse et y répondit timidement avant que l'autre ne rompe l'échange, les laissant sonnés. Ni l'un nu l'autre ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Contrairement à Tsukiyomi et Ulquiorra dont les sourires disaient clairement ce qu'ils en pensaient.

* * *

 **To be continued... ?**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : * _toujours en train de se marrer comme une digue*_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Ichigo : _*toujours couvert de peinture et sonné après avoir lu la fin du chapitre*_ ... Grim... Embrassé...

Grimmjow : _*tout content*_ YES ! On entre enfin dans le vif de la plaie !

Ishida : _*tousse*_ Du sujet, plutôt...

Grimmjow : On s'en tape ! _*tout fou*_ JE VIENS D'EMBRASSER MON ICHI !

Renji : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ En fait, il a juste retenu le truc qui l'intéressait dans le chapitre...

Ishida : _*soupir*_ J'en ai bien peur...

Stark : _*vient de se réveiller de sa sieste*_ Pfiou... C'est le bordel, ici dis donc !

Hallibel : _*soupir*_ En même temps, quand tu vois les zouaves qui animent cette partie, tu ne devrai même pas être surprit...

Tous sauf Ishida qui prend de l'aspirine : _*outrés*_ On t'emmerde Hallibel !

Hallibel : _*retire ses boules quiès qu'elle avait mis en speed quelques secondes avant*_ Mais oui...

Stark : _*complètement blasé*_ Moi je retourne au pieu... A plus...

Ichigo : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Vous êtes sûrs que ce mec est un coyote ? Parce que vu toutes les heures où il roupille pour moi, ce serait plus une marmotte qu'autre chose...

Grimmjow : _*hausse les épaules*_ 42.

Renji : _*pouffe et s'adressent aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et laissez des reviews pour encourager la folle qui nous sert d'auteure à écrire la suite. Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !

* * *

Coin des reviews

Ayu : Heureuse de voir que cela t'as plu et j'espère que celui-ci dessus également ! Pour ce qui est de la compréhension de leur attirance, nos héros vont avoir fort à faire xD Surtout me connaissant... ! Bref, en espérant que mon histoire te plait toujours autant !

Libellule35 : Re coucou ! Répondre à tes questions m'a fait plaisir car cela prouve que mon histoire t'intéresse et j'en suis super contente ! Tu adore Shirosaki ? Moi il m'amuse beaucoup aussi alors ne t'en fais pas, on va le revoir ^^ et contente de voir que la dernière partie du chapitre précédent avec tout le monde t'ais amusée ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu et te retrouver dans la suite !

Angelyoru : Carrément la Christina... PFFFFFFFFFOUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA ! _*morte de rire*_ Tu vas loin, toi xD Tu as aimé le moment entre la Reine et son zanpakuto ? Ravie de l'apprendre ! Effectivement, ils partagent un lien très puissant et ce n'est pas tout mais tu verras plus tard. Pour Ichi et Grim, c'est pas gagné xD Mais effectivement le coup de l'image de la panthère était fait exprès ; Ichi est un pervers ! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Le coup des boules quiès ? MDR ! C'était trop tentant ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu !


End file.
